Love in Difficult Manner
by JPR8686
Summary: Midori Kaminari is always the silent Gryffindor with her head in a book where ever you see her. Coming from a long line of pure-blood Asian decent, the expectations are set high on the meter and a certain hero and prince seems to caught their eyes on the beauty. But when it comes right down to it, who's love will capture her heart and who will be left breaking.
1. Triwizard Tournament

**OMG yes I am alive and I know it has been so freaking, terribly long that I last updated anything but I will try to make sure to update more. And I do have a new story because well... I am in my Harry Potter phase even though I was in that phase a long time ago but it came back up.**

**As for the chapter itself it will of course start at the Goblet of Fire and onwards. It will be mostly in 3rd person view while I throw in a couple 1st person view but other than that it's mostly 3rd person. Of course it will be slow updating as always. I already got the first 3 chapters in and hopefully I can get the others and for the first time complete a story.**

**I did complete one story which is a story involving K-Pop stars on AsianFanfics which is my first ever completed story ever and if you want to check some of those out my username is NinjaYukiTigerWolf22. Yes I do kind of have this fetish for ninjas, snow, tigers and wolves and the number 22 is just the date I was born on. Well enough advertisement and get on with the show.**

**Hope you guys like it and review, feedback are always welcome and please don't hate or I will remove you.**

* * *

><p>Cold wandering grey-blue eyes scan the whole room filled with every single students clad in black cloaks and sporting colors of yellow, black, blue, purple, red, gold, and lastly silver and green. The school is a host of the Triwizard Tournament and most of them really wanted to join but the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Ministry wanted witches and wizards who are of age. It didn't bother him too much but he did want to join and try to prove that Harry Potter isn't always what it's cracked up to be. But there was one person that caught his eyes. One with waist length curly pure white with tipped black hair, wearing the standard black cloak along with gold and red colors. She just sat there reading a book not even conversing with the rest of the Gryffindors. He always see her with her head buried in a book. He wonders why she isn't in Ravenclaw. Then again he knows that she has this silent bravery with her. And he always notices it, especially when someone is teasing other people in her house. She would whisper spells and make the person from growing fur, to swelling and making the person turn green. Everyone always wonder who did it and once she did those spells she would leave the scene of the crime. The Gryffindorks which he likes to call them, always say that whoever did the spells are their hero.<p>

Of course he wonders why he notices her out of all the other girls that always make themselves noticeable. He guesses he must have a knack for quiet, reserved people. But then again, that would almost be liking someone from Ravenclaw. But Ravenclaw was tolerable to him anyway. But for Hufflepuff that is a different story and it annoys him that those people can't even stand up for themselves. Though it's better than one of his housemate, Pansy Parkinson. He swears that she gets annoying every single year even if he tried to push her away many times. Pansy always comes back egging him to put a curse on her. But he knows he can't do that or else his father will have a row. Being on the receiving end of that was not something that he wanted.

"Don't tell me you are staring at her again, mate" Blaise Zabini whispered and nudge his friend out of trance. Grey eyes land on soft brown as Blaise just smirks. Blaise is pretty much dark skin Italian and a bit taller than his friend that he is talking to. He also has a bit more sharper features to. Also barely any hair just little pricks of it.

"I was not staring at her," the male growls eyebrows creasing and the corner of his lips inching downwards.

"Right," Blaise just keeps smirking, "What is her name anyways? I heard she came from Japan."

"Her name is Midori Kaminari," Theodore Nott answers deciding to join in on the conversation. Of course a lot of people knew that Theodore or preferred Theo, as that loner type of person just like that girl sitting across from them. Smart for his age too. "And yes, she came from Japan."

"Why is her name so hard to pronounce?" Blaise joked eyeing the same girl that they have mentioned. "Why can't her name be simple as that one girl from Ravenclaw."

"Cho Chang," Theo recalls. Theo is a booky person also wondering why he isn't placed in Ravenclaw but of course his family is pretty well known in the wizarding world and must be placed in Slytherin.

"Yeah her," Blaise points at Theo before looking back at his other friend, "I think Draco here fancies her. I heard that Potter, Weasley, and Granger calls her Kitten because her name is just so hard to pronounce and the rest of the Gryffindors call her that too. I think it fits." Blaise adds a smirk playing across his features.

"I do not fancy her," Draco retorts looking back at the bi-colored haired girl. He notice that she turned around, must have notice that someone was staring at her because her eyes, yes, a very strange color for someone who is Asian. One to have red rings on the edge of the iris with blue in the center that comes together to make purple in between the two colors staring right back at cool grey-blue ones. He looks away trying to seem like he wasn't staring and trying to talk to his other housemates.

"I still think you fancy her, you just can't admit it," Blaise said as everyone seem to take off since they already have their fill from the feast. They followed the crowd back to their house.

"No I don't," Draco hissed and this lead to some idiotic argument between the two Slytherin until someone bumped into the blonde. "Watch where you're going!" Draco screamed at the unfortunate person until he realized it was the same girl he was staring - er... examining from across the Great Hall. She just raises her eyebrow not really amused and walks away not speaking a word. Draco just stares at her retreating back. The way he watch her walk away makes it like she owns the place with her silent demeanor. It's like she doesn't need to waste her breath whoever she deems unworthy. Anybody who is watching pretty much snickered. He gapes. "Hey, don't you just walk away from me!" He yells trying to walk until he was wobbling around trying to regain his balance. Then Blaise and Pansy grabbed him from both arms. "What the...?!" He looked at his feet and saw his feet were stuck to the ground. People who saw that pretty much laughed at the unfortunate event. "Piss off! All of you!" Draco commanded while everyone else just vanishes still laughing that he was about to make a fool out of himself.

"I am going to hex her when I see her!" Pansy screeches ready to pummel her. And there goes the obsessive Pansy.

"Forget it Pansy," Draco sighs and undid the spell. Draco will admit being able to do nonverbal spells was brilliant and she is only his age. Not a lot of people could do nonverbal spells like that and make it look like she didn't do anything made it a bit more appealing to him. She is pretty much number one on the list of the brightest witches and wizards making the muggle born, Hermione Granger second. He guessed that the schooling system in Japan must be way different that of Hogwarts. He even heard from his father that the schooling in Japan makes the kids go at a more earlier age like when they are 8 or 9 and have more stricter class sessions. That was his reason why she is on the top of the class before she had to move to Hogwarts. She studied spells earlier than others. Rumor goes that she is in either 5th or 6th year classes. Even he would believe that. But it is false from the very beginning since he did see her in almost all his classes from the first few years. How is this year any different? He assumes that the teachers let her skip grades if she wanted but decided to stay with people her own age because she is not the type for attention. At least to his knowledge.

Of course he knows all about her family and the problem is that he barely knows anything about her. He doesn't know the basic likes and dislikes, hobbies and interests. Then the deeper part which is her personality and if maybe even deeper, her philosophy. Draco knows her family being one of the longest running pure-blood wizards in Japan that goes back to the ancient Asuka Period and she was pretty much on the top of the list on the most sought out girl in the whole wizarding world. Many tried to get their parents blessing but all failed. Her family is difficulty to please. Heck even his father is actually trying to get him to marry her and if that failed he will end up with either Pansy, Daphne Greengrass or her sister Astoria or any other girl that is willing to take his hand. He could probably handle Kaminari and Greengrass but not Pansy.

"She really gave you a run for your money, huh," Blaise chuckled as they all walk towards the common room.

"Shut up, Blaise," Draco growls not liking to be shown up by a girl, taking the lead.

"She may be silent but she knows how to put people in there place," Theo brings up, following strides.

"And how do _you_ know?" Blaise questions having a tiny suspicion of the lanky guy as he speeds his way next to Draco.

"I have been watching her for awhile," Theo shrugs admitting. Draco raise his eyebrows. He thought he was the only one that has been watching her from afar from the very beginning but who knew that Theodore Nott would actually have been eyeing her too. "She's different from everyone, that's all I have to say." Theo answers, leaving the Common Room and back to his room.

"Different?" Blaise places a finger under his chin and eyebrows quirking. "Now I am a bit interested. I wonder what I have been missing out?" Draco just growls and leaves, going to his room that he personally asked his father to let him have his own. He doesn't get why he stormed off. It's usually not like him to care about a Gryffindor. He was suppose to despise _anyone_ from Gryffindor. She was no exception. But he still wonders why he still goes back to her like a lost puppy. He was confused.

He remembered when he first saw her, in their first year in Hogwarts. She didn't carry herself as a snotty brat, she didn't carry herself as a shy person. No, she carries herself as confident but not too confident and her aura spits out almost royalty but has some respect to people under her. He assumed her parents made sure to respect anyone considering he heard that people in Japan or more specifically in Asian countries, they are high on respect to one another despite age. Sure, she was made fun of from time to time because of her accent in Japanese but when she starts spewing the British language she adopted. It sounded natural on her despite being an Asian decent. She would always be hidden in crowds angry at anyone who messes with her housemates. She hides herself behind pillars, walls, anything and cast spells to show who they are messing with. Also, seeing when you actually push her to the limit. Her voice had more authority almost like the headmaster. Smooth, slightly stern and knowing how to keep her voice even. Almost anyone who was under her gaze almost bowed down on their knees asking for forgiveness but that was rare. If the Slytherin Prince knew that Japan was that scary when it comes to respect he would probably be a victim in less than two seconds. That's just the surface and it will be hell trying to dig up the rest. She has control over her emotions, that was what he believes. Not only her personality that caught his attention, her eyes.

Her eyes what had him in a trance. An unusual color of purple, blue and red. Not very common. You could find that in metamorphamagus when they are willing to change their eye color but he doubted that she is one of them. Ever since then he has been watching from afar. And he will admit that when he was 11 or 12 he did have a small crush on her once and sent a Valentines Day card during their second year which he saw a small twitch of her lips curl upwards. At the same time he wondered why the bloody hell he did it in the first place. He was glad that she was at least happy about it. But of course there are others who too sent Valentines Day cards to her to show their so called "affection" which annoyed him to no end. Then ever since that day he just can't stop watching her. Call him crazy, but he starts to think that Blaise may be right that he may fancy her.

Draco plops himself on the bed trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He knows he can't be with anyone from Gryffindor, a blood traitor, a half-blood or even worse a muggle born... to his father's standards at least. After years of being prejudiced against muggle born he wonders if it is really worth disobeying his father for what he wants. He was sure that his mother wouldn't mind because she was more understanding than his father but it rolls back to being tortured. He didn't want to risk that after all the hard work he tried to make sure that his father approves of him and avoid any unnecessary bruising. He rids himself of his cloak and school uniform and puts on a pair of sweats and a white wife beater. He wonders why his head is all messed up until he drowns in his own thoughts and sleep.

* * *

><p>Kaminari, Midori sits in the Gryffindor common room as always having her head buried in a book. To say that she isn't a bit creeped out is an understatement. She didn't understand two people, especially the Slytherin Prince and Wolf would be eyeing her. She has notice this for awhile ever since second year. Some people may say that she is dense to the people around her but she is more perspective than that. Her parents want to make sure she is the best. Knowing people in and out personality wise, academic wise and trying to be the perfect bride and mother. And to say that she could handle all of it is a lie too. The pressure of making sure to honor her family name is more daunting that most people think. Of course she is to find a suitable job for herself and also find the right man in the future to keep her family linage going. She just thinks it's really tedious task. She really wanted to get away from it all but the future for her is one thing that she is not aware of at all. While being in her own world for a bit she felt her seat dip a bit. She only knew just a few people who are willing to put up with her silent endeavors and that's the Golden Trio. Looking up from her book, she half smiled seeing them. She place her bookmark in between and closes it and placing the book away to the small side table. She tends to have decent conversation with them but wouldn't call them best friends. Close friends would work out for her.<p>

"How was your summer, Kitten?" Hermione asks, her hair tied in a low ponytail and sits right next to her. Ron sits in the chair across and Harry sits on one of the single sofas over.

"It was okay, just watching out after the Shrine and doing more etiquette lessons with my mother so I can be the perfect bride," Midori mocks her accent from Japan showing. But knowing later on in the year she will start having the accent of the British. Hogwarts was the only place where she can kind of show her true self especially towards the Golden Trio. They kind of know that she hates doing anything that involves proper manners. Of course she didn't want to disappoint her mother so she had to take it. "I heard what happen about you guys." Midori say seriously. Yes, she heard people gossiping about the QWC (Quidditch World Cup) that the Death Eaters were running amuck and terrorizing the muggles. One was even gutsy enough to throw in the Dark Mark up there too. Though she kind of question why the Triwizard Tournament decided to make it's appearance now since it was disbanded at least a century because death toll is high. The same year that the Dark Mark showed it's skull shaped face with serpents slithering around it. It can't be coincidence. She felt that something is really fishy about this tournament but can't place her finger on it. But she just shrugged it off considering they said that they just wanted to do a restart for this old tradition. But that doesn't mean she might have to dig up a few things if something goes wrong.

"Can we please not talk about it," Harry tries to avoid the topic and they all agreed. Knowing Harry, he probably just want's to have a quiet year since he had to deal with making sure the Philosopher's Stone isn't taken in their first year, going against the Basilisk in their second and dealing with a mass murderer, Sirius Black in the previous year. She bids them farewell seeing that she is tired, makes her way into the dorm room.

Her room is shared with another girl named Parvati Patil. The room itself is the color of red and deep gold with little linings of black and brown here and there. There is a closet that has all her clothes and trunk stuck at the bottom. There is also the bathroom on the other end that she too has to share with her roommate. The bed is a four poster with red and gold theme and of course a little black and brown, full size fluffy pillow and thick blankets. There is also the red curtains in case people want to prevent anyone from waking others up. Two separate desks are there for each of the girls next to the beds but filled with each if their own belongings. Each girls also have a brown book shelf in case for any books they checked out or bought. The window being full body sits in the middle of both having the view of the mountains and lake. Digging through her closet, she changed into a simple black tank top and grey sweat pants. She nuzzles herself into the comforters and quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh I feel rusty in making stories. It has been so long like I said. Let's just hope it gets better in the future. Well see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Mad-Eye Moody

**...Still my rusty butt. Oh gosh sometimes I think my stories are terrible because I haven't been making any for so long. I know I have been on haitus for good lord knows how long. Again, I will try, try, try to get some updates on some stories and redo some of them because thinking back... some of them needs a little work...**

**Just enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Midori's POV<p>

The days dragged on and we are at a point of going to DADA or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Me being the usual, I sat in the back with the rest of the Gryffindor and of course the Slytherins are here. I sit in the back reading the book on DADA for the fourth year. I sat there staying quiet until the door opens revealing Draco Malfoy, strutting in the class like he owned it considering he kind of entered late. There was only one seat open and it was next to me. He places himself on the chair and I pretty much ignored him. Then the door opens up again to reveal the teacher, Professor Moody. He pretty much wrote his name on the board and started blabbering about him being a professor and joined because Dumbledore asked him too, no more, no less, end of story. He said that we don't need books in this class along with wands. I still read even though he said that I don't need it. He slams his scarred hands on my desk. I didn't flinch and lower the book. I eyed him seeing his blue eyes staring at me and his magical eye just swirling around and eyeing me at the same time. The magical eye can see through almost anything and I can tell he is trying to intimidate me. But I know better than that to fall for it. I notice that there was something really weird about Moody. I know he is supposedly insane but I don't think he is that insane to the point that he should go to Saint Mungos. I know he has a temper but it isn't to the point that he will try to intimidate anyone. He will scold you and move on. I had met Moody a fair few times in my life because my father is part of the International Ministry.

"I said you didn't need the books today Miss…" Professor Moody starts but pauses asking for my name or more like demanding my name. I blink. "What, cat got your tongue?" He slightly snarls making me eye him as he takes out his flask and drinks from it. I know he carries a flask but he never uses it that much.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself to you since you have met my father a few times before, who in turn brings me along with his trip to other parts of the world," I answered going back to the book. Usually, he would recognize me considering my father would always bring me and mother to places around the world. He clams up a bit before I hear him growl a bit before snatching the book away from me. I glance at him, my tri-colored eye studying him. The rest of my classmates gasp at my boldness. Moody should know I read a lot and he would ignore me and he always knows I am listening even if I don't look like it. In fact he never bothers me at all. He ignores me whether I am there or just in quick presence and leaves. We barely have that much interaction so I don't get why he would be mad at my supposed "misbehavior".

"Well if you just followed directions in the first place you probably didn't need me to take your book," he states and limps off with my book in hand, "The school says that I have to teach you whatever in is the book and teach you some spells but I think not. I believe in practical approach. Now what I am about to tell you, the Ministry says you are too young to know these, but I say different. Now who can tell me what the three unforgivable curses are and why they are unforgivable?" No one raised their except mines, Hermione raised her hand too. Moody's magical eye land on mines while his real eye is on Hermione. "Yes, Miss…"

"Granger, Sir," Hermione answers, "They are called the unforgivable curses because they are unforgivable and any use of them will-"

"Will land you straight into Azkaban!" Professor Moody answers cutting off Hermione looking like he is about to rip someone to shreds. It's like he was sent to Azkaban even if he didn't. It's like someone will rue the day for even placing them in there. He had more malice when he even said Azkaban. Though he was about too because of a certain mishap of using magic on a dumpster to scary of a few people. "Anyone know the three of them?" No one dared to raise their hand. "Weasley! Stand up and give me one."

"Uh... Um... I heard of one from my dad, the Imperius Curse." Ron answers slightly fidgeting at his seat.

"Right," Moody limps towards his desk with a jar on it, "Your father should know about it since it gave the Ministry a lot of grief. A lot of them say they were under the Imperius Curse and get away with it. And here's the rubbish, how do you sort out the liars?" He then takes a spider out of the jar letting it crawl on its hand. "Engorgio!" The spider then becomes a bit more bigger. "Imperio!" The curse hit the spider making it do cartwheels and fly to many students faces. Everyone laughed but I and Moody. "You think it is funny, do you? Well how does it look if I make it drown, jump out the window or make you kill someone." The whole class then becomes quiet at the information. I swear I felt he is staring at me. But he is actually looking at Neville. "You must be Longbottom." Neville just nods. "Give me another one."

"T-The C-Cruciatus Curse," he answers nervously playing with the tips of his finger and rubbing his hand.

"Ah yes, this curse involves no weapons but just your wand," Moody turns to the spider sitting on the table and he seems to be a bit more excited than normally for a curse, "Good torture device and cause immense pain. Some can go to insanity when kept at it. Crucio!" Once again the spell hit the spider and we all saw it fidget in an uncontrollable pace like it was having a seizure. I flinch. I always hated this curse. Moody is enjoying the pain the spider has received, tongue starting to stick out and eyes crazed and almost blood shot. I looked at Neville and it looked like he is about to faint. I never seen Neville to be affected by that curse this badly but then again who isn't? Did he experience it before? I close my eyes, can't even bear the sight.

Screaming. Tears. Blood. "I am sorry. I am sorry..." a voice repeats itself like a broken record. The sheer look of anger. Disappointment.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't you know it's bothering him!" Then a hand clasp mines jerking back to reality. I felt numb, sweaty, and a bit clammy. I stare down at the hand and going back to it's owner. The spider stop moving trying to regain what movable parts it can as I stare smack dab at Malfoy. His face actually delicate. His stormy grey eyes hold no malice and filled with concern, his lips curl down and I then felt his thumb stroking the back of my hand. He tried to soothe me even though both of us don't get along well but we tolerate each other. Maybe he tolerates me more than any other of my house mates. I notice he always mess with my housemate but he never mess with me. Just a few taunts here and there but other than that we just make eye contact and he just continues walking even though he has an open target. I don't know how it happen. But I just felt a bit better. He smiled sheepishly before letting go. That is a change in behavior than what he normally portrays for everyone to see. He might have a soft side that he rarely shows. Maybe this is what he is hiding. Then again it could be a lie. But his eyes. His eyes tell all.

"Since someone is more inclined in watching their neighbor, Miss Kaminari, tell me what is the last curse!" Moody barked, making me turn back to the front. My embarrassment was going to show but I did control it to make sure I wasn't as affected from it. Moody really likes to call out people since he did call out to Seamus for sticking his gum under the table and telling him that he could hear from across the room.

"The Killing Curse," standing, I spoke as even as I can. But I swear I heard myself stutter somewhere. This one was probably one of my most hated curse I could ever witness. Moody brought the spider near me and place it on top of the table. I eyed Moody as he draws his wand.

"Good," Moody smiles like a creeper but turns grim pointing his wand on last final time at the spider, "Avada Kedavra!" That was the last and final breath the spider took before it fell on its back from the green light that was erupted from the tip of the wand. "A curse that is not your friend. No one has ever survived a killing curse and live to tell the tale except for one in this very room." He then looks at Harry who just stare towards the front. Class now was dismissed as I made my way out of the room. How could he show those curses in school. He would never show the curses. Maybe the Imperious curse but never the others unless needed too. I am sure it is illegal as it is. I swear he is trying to kill us all when we are asleep. But there must be other motives that Dumbledore hired him. I huff and just go to my next class which is Arithmancy. In all honesty and truth I would prefer that class over Divination. Going to through all my classes that day I changed out of my uniform and into something more comfortable like sweats (black) and a tank top (black also).

"This Moody can't be the same Moody I have met before," I mutter grabbing a black jacket and walking out my room and the common area. I sink both my feet into my black and white converse and made my way out to the Great Hall. I messily tied my hair in a bun with the chopstick pin. My bangs falling in layers around my face and small tiny trills falls out of the bun. I really didn't care if people stared at me with my choice outfit or maybe how horrendous I may look. I just want out. I just sat down and have myself a quick meal of soup, bread, and a little of the pumpkin juice. But while I was eating I felt a few people's stare. I slightly turn to see Malfoy again and the other one, Nott. But it seems Zabini decided to join in. I turn back around and pushed my bowl away. Lost my appetite. I just left without a word. But I can still feel their stares.

Deciding to stay away from people, I make my way upstairs to the astronomy tower. Sitting on the ledge, I stare at how the day turns from pink, orange and violet to dark blue and black. The stars sparkling. My mind wanders back to the past and the present. The curse plaguing my mind. So deep in thought, I jump from the sudden footsteps and a hand touching my shoulder. Turning, I saw only Harry who suddenly is sitting next to me, trying to get my attention for who knows how long.

"You alright?" Harry asks, "I saw you storm out the Great Hall. Considering you barely ate, I brought some food." Harry insist placing a napkin with bread and butter, a few cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties with a drink of pumpkin juice. My lips twitch upwards at the kind gesture.

"Thanks Harry," I thanked grabbing the cauldron cake and nibble on it. I was still a bit hungry and soup is never enough, "You can have some too you know." I nudge him trying to let him grab some of the sweet treats. "I can't finish this all by myself."

"It's alright. I'm not that hungry," he says only for his stomach to disagree. A small chuckle leaves my lips. His face became a bit red looking away.

"Yeah and your stomach says otherwise," I grab the pumpkin pasties and handed it to him. He shyly takes it and eats it looking away from me.

"Thanks," some crumbs slip from his lips making me chuckle again. "What?" He asks cluelessly. I swear he can be so dense at times.

"You have a little something on the corner of your lips," I say wiping on the corner of his left lip. He seemed to swallow hard and brought his hand up quickly trying to wipe what was left of the pumpkin pasties.

"Th-Thanks," he stutters not looking at me. Embarrassed as always. I just smile at how adorable he is actually being. Yeah I kind of have a weakness of cute things but a lot of people think I would be the type to admire something so morbid since my outfits are really dark. Okay, I kind of do admire morbid stuff a bit but that is not the point. We sat in silence but its kind of awkward. I mean we silently ate and after that action I did, Harry seemed to clam up. He could also try to figure out what to say but didn't want to say in case he might have offend me. Seeing that I couldn't take this tense atmosphere I finally broke it.

"I think we should go," I say getting up and folding up the leftover and throwing it away in the nearest trash.

"Yeah," Harry follows after as I make my way down and back to the common room. Everyone seems to be in bed while a few lingering higher graders stayed up for a bit. We both walk to the fork that separates from boys and girls.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," a small smile grace my lips as I stare at him a bit.

"Y-Yeah," he stutters grinning too. I wave goodbye and make my way up and enter my room that I am sharing with Parvati who is already fast asleep. I leap into bed getting ready for the days to come.

Time went on and we ended up doing classes with Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid is letting us take care of Blast-ended Skrewts, Arithmancy and many more until Moody decided to play a little game with us. Though I wouldn't say a game but more off the line of trying to throw curses at us. Mostly the Imperius Curse. He would never use the Imperius Curse on anyone unless again needed. I didn't want to volunteer. Something that dangerous should not be used on a student. I know that the Imperius Curse could be fought off unless you have pretty much a strong will. The type of being rebellious, lack of obedience, anything along those lines will get you out of the curse without you having to do whatever the other are telling you to do. But I think this is the only way to practice if you ever were under the spell even though we weren't suppose to learn this until 5th or 6th.

"No one," Moody eyes just grazes around the room until landing on Harry, "How about you Mr. Potter? Wish to give it a try?" Harry reluctantly stand up walking forward. "Imperio!" We all watch silently as Moody try to order Harry to jump on the desk. He bent his legs looking like he is about to but stopped. He must be resisting. His body slightly twitch as if trying to fight over the control of his body. After a few long breaths Harry manages to break free from the curse but only resulting to hurting himself in the knees, it seems and knocking a couple desks over. I flinch. I slowly make my way towards him.

"You okay, Harry?" I question eyeing the damage as I kneel next to him. At least he isn't bleeding. He will probably have a bruised knee. he was even lucky he didn't bump his head on the corners of the desk. That would definitely need to be sent to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine," he answers while I try to help him up. He wobbles a bit while not putting too much weight where I was holding him up.

"Are you sure? We can go to Madam Pomfrey to see if anything is broken," I insist but he just shakes his head in defiance. All I hear is what Moody was saying about how Harry manages to fight it off and tell us to look in his eyes to see how to do it. Moody pushes me away from Harry before I can protest. He made Harry to do it a few more times until he manages to get it down. I try to fight against Moody to let Harry go. He is already hurt as it is and should be taken to the Hospital Wing. But he refused to listen. Yeah there is something wrong with Moody and I will get to the bottom of this. Once class was over, Harry and his group of friends left the room but with Harry limping. I caught up for a bit. "Harry I think you should really go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure you're okay." I say worriedly. He only smile.

"I'm fine, Kitten, really," he then leaves with the others and my standing alone. I sigh. I follow everyone out since I hear people whispering about how the other two wizard schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming.

* * *

><p><strong>GG, LOL I still wonder why I am doing this. as always reviews and feedback are welcome, no flamers because I will remove you. And let's hope to see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**Goody, 3rd chapter and I still need to start on the 4th one. Okay all I am saying is enjoy, comment, review, feedback, no flames or I will remove you and see you in the next chapter. Oh I forgot to say subscribe if you want! How did I forget to say that in the last couple chapters... Oh well now you know. Well enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES AND I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

**Wow I forgot that too... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry could say he is slightly embarrassed since he had been cursed with the Imperius Curse and pretty much hurt himself to oblivion. Okay, that was exaggerating but come on. He jumped in the air about to get on the desk but broke off by the time he was in mid air, hurting himself in the process and knocking down desks. He was sure Malfoy was having a kick out of this. But he was a little more embarrassed that it happened in front of Midori. He didn't know what made him want to stand up for himself. He wanted to show that he can fight off a curse. Hearing the tricolored eyed girl being worried was what made him having to make sure to fight off the curse completely. It gave him fuel, so to speak. Something triggered but wasn't sure what. Being close to her and knowing that she cares was something that made it seem possible too. He did wonder what happen about last night. He never have that kind of interaction before with said girl. It was something new to both him and her. Whatever it is. But it was a nice feeling but is kind of scared that things between her and him might be ruined. That is if there was anything between them at that time. Though he does wish something will come out form that. For some odd reason.<p>

"Harry, is there something you should be telling us?" Hermione says eyeing the youngest wizard from there group.

"Telling you what?" he questions confused at what his best friend was asking about.

"About you and Kitten," Hermione says exasperatedly waving her hand as if she will conjure something from thin air.

"What about us?" Harry still confused.

"Are you two even dating?" Ron finally breaks the ice being blunt as it is which gave him a slap in the back of his head by Hermione. Ron of course is always the most blunt person in their trio

"Bloody hell!" Ron screeches rubbing the back of his head, "You didn't need to do that!"

"We aren't, why?" Harry stops mid step seeing that his friends are just being ridiculous about it. He knows he can't be dating Midori because he heard from... well... rumors that people can only date her if her parents approve. He knew it will be impossible for him since he did have a quick glance of Midori's parents once and seeing how dressed they are and seeing how people reacted towards them, he had the impression that her family is high up and well respected. His chances are is basically slim to none and almost impossible to even dream that she would date him.

"Well you two seemed to be close," Hermione infers, "I mean come on Harry just tell the truth. We won't laugh. I think it's cute that you are finally dating someone." Hermione encourages feeling a bit better by the interaction between two wizards. Then they all move along with the crowd going to see the other schools. But one is not so happy after hearing the conversation.

Draco scowled at the trio seeing how the information of Harry being close to Midori irritated him. Then again, seeing it first hand during DADA, he knew they were close but not that close. Draco knew that Midori cares about other people but seeing that has urged him to puke. He wants to gouge his eyes out from the scene. The desperate cries that the bicolored haired girl that wants Saint Potter to be left alone and must be sent to the Hospital Wing immediately. Sadly, it fell on deaf ears. Though, he did wish it was he who she was crying out too. Not Potter. To him, something must have triggered since that time last night.

He was watching her like a hawk along with Theo and Blaise when they were in the Great Hall. But she felt it. He knew she felt it. She turns her head, barely, just barely towards them. They weren't sure if she was just looking towards the other end of the Gryffindor table or not but Draco had a feeling that she was about to turn fully towards them. Then everything happened so fast that she just scurries out the room like a rat and Harry just followed right after with a napkin in hand which had a couple lumps in them meaning there was food in there. Everyone stares at the two seeing why they just upped and left. But they ignored it seeing as Harry is the type to try to console other people and that Midori just had a bad day. He growl that Harry Bloody Potter had the guts to go after her but he knew his reputation is on the line if a Slytherin goes after a Gryffindor.

Draco knew that Midori has this thing for dark clothing. He sees her all the time when they get to wear what they want during those free days. He assumed she is the type to enjoy any morbid things. But it will be so surprising if the girl he "fancies" enjoy anything girly which he doubt. But seeing how she dressed up that night even if she wasn't trying to impress anyone, her outfit made her look even more dashing. The all natural beauty and the messy bun, it works, that most people think that she is a Veela. He knows she isn't and just knows how to take care of herself that no matter if she dressed unfashionably or just woke up from bed she still looks great considering the hundred times she came in during the weekends looking like she just came from hell and back and eat till she actually got herself ready.

"Looks like you got a competition," was what Blaise said eyebrows quirking in amusement. Draco only growled as Pansy just obnoxiously boast about herself and trying to get his attention.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco growls ignoring the whines of Pansy as she shakes his arm.

"I have to agree with Blaise," Theo enters in the conversation, placing his book down for a bit, "Potter seems to have an eye on Kaminari. I wouldn't be surprised if those two are dating and do a good job at not showing it. If I were you, try to step up your game." He says bring the book up again. Blaise can only snort seeing how frustrated and flustered the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked. Death glare was sent to both of them trying to make them shut their mouth. Even Theo had a smirk playing on his lips which is really rare. He would always have calculating eyes and just smiles when needed.

With all of the days worth, time comes and goes when he saw the three curses play in front of all of them. He saw some of the curses first hand because of home. He knew what his father can do and try to avoid it at all cost. But what surprised him more was Midori. He always think that Midori may have the traits of Gryffindor but seeing her flinch in front of the curses was that something happened. He wasn't sure if it was from experience or someone else have done them before that made her act the way she did. He was next to her and decided to make sure she was okay until she was called out for it. Her hand in which Draco admits was cold. He imagined that her hand would be warm but it's freezing. Though her hand is soft which he will admit despite the cold hands. The blank expression Midori had on was anything but looking like she was part of the dead. He was worried. He never seen her like that before. Sure, he saw her grieved but it wasn't very long and she would have that mask on again like everything that happened never existed.

* * *

><p>It became time that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming to Hogwarts and everyone pretty much made a mad dash to where the Black Lake is. Everyone just waits and stares for several minutes until they saw a carriage that is white-powder blue and being pulled by what looked to be pegasus. Landing in front of everyone they all made a gap in between the crowd and a boy came out rolling out a red carpet. All of a sudden all the girls of Beauxbaton comes out with fluttering white butterflies surrounding them and looked like to be prancing away from everyone. But really they were just dancing like some kind of ballerinas. Their blue skirt, top, and hat with white feathers just fluttering by. They wave their gloved hand to everyone as the boys stand and stare looking all googly eyed. All the girls from Hogwarts scoffed because the girls from Beauxbaton are actually Veelas. Veelas are always known for being beautiful, having grace and having the most beautiful voice you could ever hear and have a really strong trance on guys. Reason why most of the boys in Hogwarts are drooling. Of course there are guy Veelas but are really rare. Next thing you know, the Headmaster of the Academy comes out looking very, very, tall for an average woman. Around at least 8 feet, taller than what hagrid is who probably stands around 7 feet or so who is only wearing normal shoes and the Headmistress is on heels. Heels sometimes adds an extra inch or so to any girls height. Hagrid then made his way taking the carriages away so they can be properly stowed safely. Of course the Headmaster of Hogwarts made sure to greet them as they entered.<p>

Everyone waited for the Durmstrang people to come by and waited another several minutes until the Black Lake seemed to splash everywhere and some kind of whirlpool formed. Just then the mast starts poking out of the water and then the deck and then the rest of the ship pops out of the water. Seeing the ship. it looks like it came from Davey Jones Locker. You know, wrecked ship that was sunken over hundreds of years and comes back up to haunt you all. Water slowly glides down the ship with the tip showing some kind of mermaid, the mast has a bit of skull and the ship itself looks really dark and gloomy. Once the ship has anchored itself towards the edge of the shore the plank comes down letting the boys of Durmstrang emerge from it wearing fur coats, holding what seems like metal poles and marched as if they are part of the military. That was when in turn the girls start to drool over the guys. The girls believed that the guys in Durmstrang worked out a lot since they live all the way in course the only one not really affected is Midori who don't have a lot of interest in almost anything except for the ones she finds interesting. Then she heard whispering around them that Viktor Krum was in the school and pretty much want an autograph. If you guys are wondering, Viktor krum is the Bulgarian Seeker in Quidditch that plays professionally. They all make their way in as the rest of the Hogwarts students follow in. Hogwarts sit in their respective house tables as the Beauxbaton sat with the Ravenclaw which has mostly girls and Durmstrang sat near the Slytherin considering Slytherin is usually known as the wealthy, keep to themselves group.

Then there is Midori who sat in the very far corner as always reading and making sure that she isn't seen. While Midori sits quietly letting Dumbledore talk about eternal glory and that starting today onwards people are allowed to start placing their names until the next day which is the Halloween night. Of course classes are shorter and Quidditch is canceled. All the tri-colored eyed girl did was only listen when needed and after all the speech is done and they all ate but still Midori ate while reading and finished really quickly. She left the Great Hall much more faster than anyone else that was in there. Midori slips back up to the astronomy tower like she always does and have multiple books in her hand that was from all the classes that have assigned homework. The astronomy tower was always her come-and-go room despite knowing about the Room of Requirement that she had stumble upon it during her first year at Hogwarts because of being from an Asian Decent. She stayed up there until all her homework is done and left before curfew begins. She climbs the last few steps until she bumps into someone much to the others annoyance making them fall at the same time she did.

"I swear people needs to learn how to walk," grumbles a familiar voice. His grey-blue eyes glare at the person until it softens a bit recognizing the familiar figure but goes back to being malicious. "Can't you watch where you are going?!" Draco growls standing up dusting himself but stops seeing as the tri-colored eyes just send the same intense glare he gave her. She ignores him and starts to pick up her books that was dropped until she heard a sigh. Draco didn't know what he was doing but he decided to help the girl pick up the books that she had missed. Midori then finally found the last book and was about to reach for it until Draco's hand brushed against hers making her pause for a moment then taking the book. She felt the familiar comfort from that day where Draco tried to soothe her from the curses as she stands up. Draco did the same just staring at her. "Here are your books." Draco said his pearly white teeth scraping against the bottom of his lip as he hands the few remaining books. Midori's hand reaches out grasping the books again feeling the same soothing comfort when their hands brushed for the third time.

"Thanks," Midori thanked as she looks towards the ground while adjusting the books so it doesn't topple over. "I got to go." Midori then quietly leaves, leaving a stunned Draco. Once Midori rounded the corner he couldn't help but feel proud of himself because he managed to get a few words from her out of all the times Draco have insulted and taunted her that isn't from anyone else. He actually loves the soothing voice Midori gives out when she is calm and not about to rip out your throat. He was lucky to even have a decent conversation considering how quiet she can be when she isn't worrying about anyone or when she is mad at you. He walks back to the common room with a smile on his face and his head up in the clouds.

"What's got you all chipped up?" Blaise questions seeing Draco possessing a smile and plopping himself on the nearest armchair.

"My guess it has to do something with a certain white and black haired beauty," Theo adds in placing his book down while eyeing the dazed boy.

"Well, at least we both are on the same page," Blaise agrees seeing that Draco seems to be out of it.

"Dracy-poo where have you been?" Pansy disrupted the peace Draco was in only to go back to a scowl once he heard Pansy's voice.

"None of your business Pansy," Draco snaps leaving the common room and back to his room. Sometimes he swears he wonders why Pansy is always trying to get him to notice her. She sticks to him like a leech and it annoys him. Yeah, he likes girls but he likes girls that aren't clingy, is headstrong, is sometimes mysterious, is unpredictable and knows when to bask in quietness. Draco tried to go through the list of girls that could be a potential candidate that fits those criterias in Slytherin which of course Daphne and Astoria fits but not the headstrong part or mysterious or unpredictable but knows how to bask in quietness and isn't clingy. Hufflepuff, of course he has to avoid, Ravenclaw isn't too bad but most spend their time with books in their faces instead of being in a conversation. So that leaves dare he says it Gryffindor. All of them are not afraid to speak their mind, pretty much predictable, they aren't clingy at least but most of them couldn't fit the list except one. And that is Midori. She may be a Gryffindor but she is different than most Gryffindor. He guesses that is why he is drawn to her in the first place. Something just unexplainable.

* * *

><p>Midori made it back to the Gryffindor common room without being caught though she was almost caught by Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris who looked like she was about to call Filch in no time flat if she didn't quietly sprint back to the Gryffindor Tower. After the run in with Draco she was pretty much at least 45 minutes past curfew and had to sneak around Ghost, Teachers and of course the caretaker and his pet. Also with the added detours of trying to hide from some of the prefects that are also on patrol. As she makes her way she saw the only person up was Harry. Harry looked up at the incoming noise to see the girl he was actually hoping to see considering he saw her walk out of the Great Hall first and disappeared pretty much the whole night.<p>

"Good evening, Harry," Midori greeted, "I see you are still up." She slowly makes her way and places the multiple books on the side table and sat on the couch Harry is sitting on.

"I could say the same to you," Harry jokes, "Sneaking around at night."

"I was not sneaking around," Midori scoffs crossing her arm, "As you can see I had loads of books in my hand when I entered meaning I was doing some late night studying and homework." Midori leaves out that she also bumped into Draco because knowing Harry he would probably try to tell him off to leave her alone and if not he will hex him. Harry is protective when it comes to his friends and will do anything to make sure that they are safe. Midori then checked the time. "We better get to bed. It's getting really late and we still have classes tomorrow even if it is shorten." Midori then picks her books up and Harry follows behind. Once they got to the fork Midori just smiles and bids harry good night and leaves while Harry just whispers back the same thing before heading to bed himself.


	4. Champions

**Chapter 4 here! OMG this took me at least 8 hours to do since I started typing at 4:30pm and I finally finished this close to 1:00am. As always enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES. I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

><p>Classes have been shortened and all of Hogwarts have been dressed a bit more casually. Everyone arrived at the Great Hall to watch people drop their names in as a last minute contenders. It was kind of hard to tell who put their names in the glowing ice blue fire with all the people crowding around the golden goblet. Though Midori once again sat in the back not even caring. She was dragged out of her free will by Lavender Brown, a very typical girl gossiper and probably get what she wants just by blackmail. Who knows but Midori knows that she talks alot behind peoples back. Midori flips through her 4th year potion book, reviewing materials. She actually tried some of the potions in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and manage to do really well. Professor Severus Snape pretty much acknowledged her despite being in Gryffindor. Probably the only Gryffindor to actually have an O on her reports and potions. She heard cheerings as Cedric Diggory, holds a piece of parchment with his name on it and was pushed forwards by his Hufflepuff friends. He drops it and watch the flames grow bigger and then calming down. Then some of the girls in Beauxbaton also placed their names in there. There was especially more cheering from this girl named Fleur Delacour. While everyone was cheering the Weasley Twins comes marching in feeling proud.<p>

"We have done it!" they cheered as they whipped out a potion, "Cooked it up just this morning."

"What is it?" their brother Ron ask.

"And Aging Potion what else," the Twins said in unision. An aging potion, really, Midori thought. She knows that Dumbledore isn't a fool to oversee something that simple. They are just a few months short of actually being of age so they decided to whip one up and enter for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which is a joke shop.

"It's not gonna work~" Hermione warned, looking smug.

"And why not Miss Granger?" Fred questions seeing Hermione putting the book she was reading down.

"So…?" George ask making his way towards the bookworm.

"You see that white line?" She points to the line that has been marked on the ground around the glowing goblet. "It's an age line. Professor Dumbledore drew it."

"And…?" Fred jump in.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't going to be hoodwinked by something so idiotic as an Aging Potion," she nags.

"But that's what makes it so brilliant that it's idiotic," George jokes as Hermione just rolls her eyes going back to her book seeing that she can't convince the Twins.

"Ready?" Fred.

"Ready!" George.

"Bottoms up!" They both said as the cross their arms together and drank it. It wasn't a major change maybe just their height and maybe a very small stub but other than that they looked pretty much the same. Then they cross the line and made it unscath. People started to cheer and once the Twins wave their parchment and threw it in. Once it was in they waited but when nothing happened everyone cheered. That is until it was short lived and the flames started to glow red and spewing some kind of enchanted curse that hit the Twins making them grow older and have waist long beards and chin long mustaches.

"You said!" they both screech at each other and started to fight each other grabbing each other's shirts and trying to land in a punch somewhere. They started to tumble around each other and the crowd just laughs the the event. It kept going until the crowd goes silent and Viktor Krum marches in there with his friends and places his name in the goblet and walking away at the same time in the background the Twins are still having a go. Midori seeing that there is now no reason to fight she got up and undid the curse that the Twins where in and pull them apart silently and push them on the chair. She silently give a firm stare saying to "behave." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes seeing how amusing that the Twins become submissive towards the Gryffindor. The only one that could probably control these two were Midori and some of the teachers but it made no difference. Most of their pranks are harmless and only for a good laugh when needed.

Everyone was now seated and enjoying some of the food that was made for the Halloween Feast and some have second thoughts on some of the foods that they have never seen before since they were used to seeing food that most people crave in certain countries. Midori had small amounts of each food considering her family made sure she stays healthy and that became a habit.

"Itadakimasu," she picks her chopsticks and eat her food dainty like and everyone just stares. Even though Japan has a habit of saying "let's eat" as a norm before they dig in, the most of the population who came from Europe still never get used to the saying as it sound foreign and unnatural to their ears. Despite that, they resumed eating.

"I still wonder how the bloody hell you can eat with sticks?" Ron questions the art of chopsticks, "Eating like that must be difficult."

"Ron, for the millionth time it takes practice and patience," Midori answers a bit miffed that she has answered that way too many times to her peers since she came from an Asian country. Chopsticks are main food utensil along with spoons, knives and of course forks. But it's usually chopsticks and spoons that most Asian countries use to eat with. Of course she can not forget her manners at the table since there are guests. That became a habit too that when she is with people unfamiliar she eats with much more proper manner than when she was with people she is familiar with. Once she was finished eating she then return to her potions book while everyone else is having their fill.

* * *

><p>Draco being on the other side is having a great time talking to a famous Quidditch player. But his eyes still wonder to the bi-colored haired girl. The way he watch Midori put the Twins in their place where no one else can. They way she eats was mesmerizing too. Manners, posture, how she eats enough but still look slim, he wonders how he fancies her considering how aristocratic she is. Though it has to be the guest people that surrounds her and she was trying to at least make a good impression since all the schools have somehow mingled into some sort of salad. Of course Slytherin still has their own table because mingling isn't what they do. They like to keep to themselves. Once Draco saw that she finished eating she places her chopsticks on the bowl showing that she is finished. Though for some odd reason Draco decided that during his free time he looked up anything related to Japan. He has this weird thing to actually impress her compared to everyone else who is ignorant and too stupid to look up where Midori had grown up. Though he believed that Granger would do the same thing. He read that when a person places a chopstick on the bowl it means that you are finished. He even actually tried practicing chopsticks when he was alone to. It was difficult to grab things especially food since they can be so slippery. He manages to do more of solid food that is oddly shaped because that is usually the easiest to handle. Though he is still far from perfecting it seeing how Midori handles it like it's her hand with grace and ease.<p>

Though he knows that his friends finally decided to halt their examination since they wanted Draco to "get his lady" as they put it but will help in some ways. While everyone finally have their fill, all the plates and food have vanished. Now the decision making is under way.

* * *

><p>Harry was actually a bit excited that the Triwizard Tournament is finally going to call out their Champions. For once in his life he might have a quiet year. But for some reason at the same time it's not going to be a quiet year that fate will find another way to get him killed because there was this dream he had that it felt so real and watch a man die from their snake and the Killing Curse. Then of course the three previous years was about to kill him. He glance back to a certain tri-colored eyed girl and saw that she placed the book down long enough to pay attention.<p>

He wonders why her hair is two different color and why she has three different colored eyes. He knows she can't be a metamorphmagus and he doesn't know anyone in her family that has that kind of hair color and eyes. Unless she uses contacts and dyed her hair which is possible but everyone already asked if she wears contacts which she in truth said it was her natural eyes. He recalls once that she even stated that her mother was actually heterochromia in which she explained that a person have two different colors, one for each eye. She said her mother had red and blue because of some kind of disorder while her father somehow in the long run had purple eyes. This resulted the mixture in her part and must have the disorder passed down to her. And mixing those together had an interesting effect because of how it blended. Though he was positive if going by biology class back in his old muggle school you would have one or the other. But seeing that he is part of the wizarding world almost anything is possible. As the time went on Dumbledore decided to finally announce the champions.

"For Beauxbaton champion is…" Dumbledore announces as the goblets' fire turn from ice blue to ruby red and a singed paper has emerged and land fluttering into Dumbledore's' hand. "Fleur Delacour!" Then a girl with blonde hair in their normal blue uniform had been applauded as she was walking up to the podium, shaking the Hogwarts Headmaster and going to the back door.

"I bet it's Krum when it's Durmstrang," Ron bets. He seriously needs to get over his man crush Harry thought as he sees Ron fantasizing probably flying the Quidditch field with Krum.

"For Durmstrang champion is…" then the flames turn red again and the same parchment flew out of it landing in Dumbledore's hand. "Viktor Krum!" Then Krum walks up to the podium, shakes hands with Dumbledore and walks through the door to the back.

"Told you!" Ron boast as every cheered, "Say who do you think Hogwarts champion is?"

"I don't know, I hope it's Angelina though," Hermione wishes, considering she was the only Gryffindor who entered and had her birthday just last week. With that confrontation the Headmaster of Hogwarts finally announces the Hogwarts Champions.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is…" for the last and final time the flames turned red as the parchment flies out, "Cedric Diggory!" then the Hogwarts students cheered for the Hufflepuff as he did the same as the previous two. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -" but was cut off because the goblet was acting funny and turned red. A parchment flew out of the goblet and out landing in the hands of Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't help but feel fear clawing it's way up. Knowing his record of having something happen to him he definitely have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to him. His hand clenched tightly till it turned white. He wanted out, he wanted to vomit, he felt sick to his stomach as Dumbledore's face turned ash white too.

"Harry Potter!" He calls as Harry refuses to stand up and look around the Great Hall seeing how silent it is. Everyone start to look for him "HARRY POTTER!" His voices echos much more loudly and sounding a bit more angry than normal.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione pushes Harry forward as the student body just stares at him and whispers saying he is a cheat. Harry slowly walks uncertainly following where the rest of the champions is. Dumbledore then Dismissed everyone back to their dorms. Except for one.

* * *

><p>Midori waited until everyone files out as she sneaks away towards the back room without anyone noticing. As she makes her way towards the door she cast a spell that will help her hear across the door. Apparently, the Headmasters and teachers are arguing about how Harry got his name into the goblet but harry doesn't even know who did it until Moody decided to defend him. To her this is ridiculous. The only people who wanted Harry dead is anyone of Death Eater status or Voldemort himself.<p>

"Though it seems that someone wants to eavesdrop, Miss Kaminari!" Moody caught her using the magical eye. The door swings open startling Midori out of her wits as Moody throws a hand gesture to enter. She slowly enters and stand by Harry as the rest of the staff eyes her. She secretly grabs the back of Harry's shirt making him turn to her, seeing the worried look. But it also gave a sense of comfort seeing that his peers might turn their backs on him since the announcement or ask how he did it. He was not in the mood to deal with that and Midori, Hermione and Ron will at least understand.

"He has to compete, he has no choice," Bartimius "Barty" Crouch, the Minister, finalized as the air becomes caught in both of the 4th years throat. Dumbledore waved them off saying that they are free to go and both made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry-" Midori starts but was cut off.

"I don't know how this happened," Harry slightly hyperventilates, "I didn't do it." Harry rubs his face with his coarse hands as Midori grabs it and pulls it down to the waist.

"Harry, I know you didn't do it," she says softly, "In fact, I had a bad feeling of this whole tournament in the first place." She reassures. Harry still has doubts and he just follows Midori back to the common room letting her lead. The comfort of her soft hands at least give him some hope that he isn't alone. As he tighten his grip, he then got a squeeze in return to indicate that she is with him not matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well review, feedback, no flames or I will remove you and subscribe! See you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
